A disposable diaper is generally formed of an inner member to be in contact with the skin of a baby or sick person, an outwardly directed outer member and an absorbent member interposed therebetween. Generally, a water-permeable nonwoven fabric is used for the inner member and a waterproof film for the outer member. Such conventional disposable diapers have come into wide use in recent years, and manufacturers of disposable diapers have made various studies for improving the material and structure thereof.
On the other hand, it has been practiced to apply baby powder each time the diaper is changed. The purpose is to protect against miliaria and diaper rash. Further, baby powder contains a suitable perfume, having the effect of destroying a bad smell given off from the egesta from babies or sick persons.
However, application of baby powder each time the diapers is changed is relatively troublesome since said application makes it necessary to keep baby powder at hand at all times and increases the time taken to change the diaper.